


we were set up on a blind date but it went horribly, so now you message me every time you have a good date because you think your tips will help me in the future, you ass

by fightfortherightsofhouseelves



Series: carouse [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Harry does not take Ginny's selfless help very well, Hinny, Muggle AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/pseuds/fightfortherightsofhouseelves
Summary: milestone celebration fic #8(all milestone celebration fics are posted under the series carouse. click on the series to see all published fics!)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: carouse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694194
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	we were set up on a blind date but it went horribly, so now you message me every time you have a good date because you think your tips will help me in the future, you ass

**Author's Note:**

> When Hermione set him up on a blind date with her boyfriend’s little sister, Harry instantly knew it was a bad idea. What he failed to understand was why exactly he had followed through.
> 
> (anyone request more carouse?)

When Hermione set him up on a blind date with her boyfriend’s little sister, Harry instantly knew it was a bad idea. What he failed to understand was why exactly he had followed through.

They’d gone to a club, of all the places she could’ve chosen. Dancing, she said, I quite enjoy it, don’t you?

No, he very much did not. He was just too caught up in her deep brown eyes, in the freckles strewn all over her face, in the way she curved her lips when she smiled, a hint of mischief dangling at their corners. Yes, he was simply too caught up to tell her ‘no’.

Thus the inevitable happened and Harry really tried to offer her his best impression of dancing - until she burst with disbelief and rather completely disregarded his well intentioned efforts, Harry would say.

“Wow, mate. Are you dancing with me or against me?”

It just went spiralling from there, going from bad to worse: when he spilled his beer on her, when he stepped on her shoe and left her in a sort of modern version of Cinderella, and definitely when he started yawning in the middle of one of her stories involving an incredible number of goals scored in one match, noticed she’d become aware of his yawning and hurried to cover it by placing his hand over his mouth and hitting her smack in the face in the process.

Needless to say, Harry went home alone.

He texted Hermione something snarky, tossed his phone between the sofa cushions and threw himself into bed, ready to forget all about it.

Only that he didn’t.

Couple of days later, his phone blinked and Harry nearly spit his tea over the kitchen table as he read the text he’d received:

“Had a decent date. Bloke bought me a drink, chatted me up, and walked me home. Take some notes, Potter, quick. You desperately need them. Cheers, Ginny.”

Harry nearly called her back and gave her a piece of his mind. He couldn’t believe the cheek of her, mocking him further, taunting him like that.

But he ultimately didn’t and settled for believing that that would be that.

Only that it wasn’t.

Not one week from the incident, as Harry had named it in his mind, his phone buzzed in its stand while he was driving. Harry nearly drove straight into the car in front of him.

“This one brought me flowers. I hate roses, but he gets points for trying. We had dinner close to the Thames, very romantic. You’re writing this down, I hope. Thank me later, Ginny.”

Harry nearly swore off women after that. Then he bought the strongest coffee in all of London and proceeded to work a heavy sweat at the gym, nearly getting himself admitted into hospital with cardiac arrest.

Harry followed the doctor’s instructions and tried as best he could to just rest: he took a few days off work, read a book, chilled with something lighthearted on Netflix and was about to declare himself healed when his phone zinged, announcing a new text message and his blood pressure immediately went through the roof.

“You probably don’t know this but taking a girl to a museum and having a mean coffee after is actually very sexy. Just thought I’d let you know - you know, in case you ever attempt dating again. Good luck, Ginny.”

Harry nearly crunched the phone in his hand. Then he dialled her number and breathed angrily into the receiver until she picked up.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Harry barked. “It’s you and me, Piccadilly Square, right now. Show me what you got, wisearse.”

He hung before she could respond, felt very good about doing so, and marched out of the house, absolutely ready for a fight.

She was already there when he arrived, twiddling with a stray lock of red hair as she leaned against a brick wall. She grinned at him when she saw him, lazy and easy and thoroughly infuriating.

“Come on, now. Whip out the guns, big guy,” she giggled, hundreds of freckles dancing on her face as she did so, nose scrunched slightly.

Harry did the first thing he could think of: he walked right to her and kissed her.

His mouth slanted against hers angrily, his palm against her jaw, his lips gliding over hers as she responded with enthusiasm, her hands knotting eagerly into his tousled hair. He took her bottom lip between his own lips, dipped his head to press his mouth harder over hers and kissed her fiercely.

“How’s that for a terrible date, huh?” Harry spat as he panted, struggling to catch his breath.

She looked at him, surprised at first but recovering quickly. Ginny smirked.

“That was - that was quite decent. Should we try it again, would you say? You know, so I can really decide.”

She rose on her tippy toes and crashed her mouth to his again, deepening the kiss and sending Harry’s head spinning.

He was out of words when they broke apart several sunlit days later and simply looked at her, expectant, something new and funny growing in his stomach.

Ginny pouted a bit, playful, gaze suddenly full of innocence as her eyes locked with his.

“Yeah, more practice is absolutely necessary, I’d say. And fast.”

Harry let out a heartfelt laugh, his face breaking into a wide, toothy smile. He couldn’t believe how utterly mad, how very infuriating - and how absolutely brilliant she was.

“Now you just want to get into my pants,” Harry laughed, dipping his head to the side and sliding his hands into his pockets.

Ginny grinned again, tugging at his arm a bit and twisting his pinkie with hers as he let her take his hand, his heart beating wildly against his eardrums.

“I liked you from the very start, Harry. I simply thought you needed a bit of a push. Now come on, we’re going to mine.”

And he followed. Very, very gladly.


End file.
